wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Incarnam
Incarnam is the plane of the Krosmoz in which souls are reincarnated. It is a floating island, cut off from the rest of the world, and adventurers wanting to reach the World of Twelve must fly aboard celestial balloons to Astrub (although in Wakfu (MMO), the player simply falls through a trap door and can return using canoons). Incarnam is a crucial part of the Krosmoz as every person's soul incarnates or reincarnates through this plane. This process is depicted in the animation Maxi-Mini chapter 2, in which a young Sadida soul is eager to become an adventurer in the World of Twelve but must complete his training before he is allowed to take the balloon down to Astrub. According to krosmoz.com, Rushu also visited Incarnam to kidnap incoming souls and add them to his ranks of Shushus, although it is unclear whether this was one specific occurrence or a common activity of his. Notable features In addition to being an island floating in the middle of the Krosmoz, Incarnam is interestingly located on the back of a giant stone dragon, which is made apparent by its side views. In Dofus: Les Vents d'émeraude, hints can even be found that the dragon may in fact be alive and slumbering. The book (page 360) includes a tale of a distant time when the island was subjected to a constant rumble, like a continuous earthquake. A mysterious lady came to the island, went in the forest, lay down and whispered something to the ground. Almost immediately, the rumbling stopped, as if the dragon had gone back to sleep, and the woman was never seen again. According to the story, no one could remember what she looked like or if she was even human, but she was surrounded by the light of several Dofus. Another interesting feature of the island is the presence of giant stone objects representing each god and goddess, each with a story of its own. For example, Feca's Staff and Shield in the MMO Dofus recount how the goddess left her weapons wedged in the ground of Incarnam, with a clear reference to Saint-Exupéry's The Little Prince: "Once upon a time, there was an artist who lived in Incarnam. One day, as he was sketching the clouds around the celestial archipelago, the goddess Feca passed by. Curious, she looked over the painter's shoulder, and complimented his work." "I really like your work. Could you draw me a Gobball, please? I'll frame it and hang it above the door at my divine sheep barn." Painting animals wasn't really the artists speciality, he preferred still lifes and pastoral landscapes. But since he didn't want to upset Feca, he did as she asked. The goddess studied the result carefully. "Your Gobball looks very ill, I don't think he'll survive the winter. Draw another one." The artist drew another one. "That's not a Gobball, that's a Mastogob. His tusks are huge..." Once again, the artist redid his drawing. But, just like all the others, it wasn't right: "That one's even older than an Enutrof. I want a Gobball with a long life ahead of him." At the end of his patience, the artist scribbled one last drawing and showed it to the goddess: "That's the box. The Gobball you want is inside it." The painter grinned and waited to see Feca's face light up before such a revolutionary approach to art. Instead, the High Shepherdess frowned, put down her aegis, stuck her crook in the ground and rolled up her pure virgin wool sleeves. Then she gave the vile crook who dared to mock a goddess the beating of his life. The story doesn't say what became of the disrespectful artist. But Feca's rage was such that she forgot to take her things with her when she left... unless she left her staff and her shield there as a warning to others.|Dofus (MMO)}} Gallery 1483291018170.png Wallpaper-incarnam-1600x1200.jpg|Full View Incarnam.jpg|Map Map_of_Incarnam_(Vents_d'émeraude).jpg|Map 2 Category:Island Category:Outdated Category:Dimension Category:Krosmoz Category:Location